Encounters
by quintessentialy
Summary: A tale of three encounters over the course of a day - they just can't seem to get away from each other!
Reporters ran up to Ladybug, surrounding her and yelling questions into her face. She felt a microphone bump against her cheek and she laughed slightly, pushing it away gently. "Ladybug! How does it feel to save Paris on a daily basis?" One reporter shouted, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't say a _daily_ basis – you guys can hold your own most of the time." She giggled, and one of the reporters laughed, muttering something about her charm. "Well, it's rewarding. I have that statue in the park with Cat Noir, and that's pretty insane. I do it because I love Paris, and being able to help Paris battle evil is a great feeling."

Ladybug felt an arm slip around her waist and she turned quickly. Cat Noir grinned down at her, pulling her closer, "Cat!" She shouted, and he laughed.

"We're a team, really," Cat Noir started, turning the reporters' attention towards him. Ladybug rolled her eyes and slipped out of his grasp, opting to cross her arms and just stand next to him instead, "though I have to admit Ladybug does most of the work." He continued, and Ladybug blushed.

"That's right." She grinned, "I'd be lying if I said he hadn't gotten me out of a tough spot or two before." Cat gasped, placing a hand against his chest.

"Giving credit to me? Ladybug, you are just _too_ sweet today." Cat wrapped an arm around her again, pulling her into him. Ladybug groaned and took the hug he offered her a bit grudgingly. "Your earrings are flashing." He mumbled into her ear, and she quickly wiggled out of his grip.

"Alright! Um, sorry everyone, I've got to go!" Ladybug waved, turning and shooting off in another direction. Cat watched as she disappeared over the top of a building, and a glance down at his ring told him that he had to get away, too.

"Same for me! More pictures later?" He asked, and the reporters all nodded enthusiastically, "Alright. See ya!" Cat Noir took off, and the group of reporters dispersed. Paris was calm again.

* * *

Marinette transformed back into herself as soon as she found a small alcove near her home. She was out of breath, shaky, and she couldn't believe how close she'd come to revealing her own identity. "Geez, Marinette, that was close!" Tikki chimed, settling on Marinette's shoulder.

"Tell me about it. I can barely breathe." Marinette panted, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "If Cat hadn't told me – that would have been so awful." She mumbled, and Tikki giggled.

"See? Cat Noir can be helpful sometimes!" Tikki said, and Marinette rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"Alright, sure he can. Whatever you say, Tikki." Marinette grinned, smoothing out her hair and walking out of the alcove, into the bright sun. Someone immediately bumped into her and she huffed as she fell to the ground, "Ow!"

"Marinette! I'm so sorry." Adrien exclaimed, reaching down to help her up. She brushed herself off, pursing her lips until she looked up at him.

"It's okay." She blurted out, her gaze locking on his green eyes, "You can bump into me whenever you want – I mean, that didn't really hurt – it was worth it – I'm sorry, it was my fault." She rambled, and he raised his eyebrows at her, biting back a smile.

"Did you hit your head on your way down?" He teased, and she laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"I don't think so. Maybe. If you think so, then yeah." She mumbled, and he chuckled and touched his hand to her shoulder.

"I'll see you around Marinette." He smiled, walking past her and pulling his hand away from her shoulder. She practically melted at the loss of his touch, turning on her heel so she could watch him saunter away and around the corner.

"Tikki." Marinette whispered, "I might faint."

"Then go home! It's just a block away." Tikki shouted in her ear. Marinette snapped out of her trance, blushing brightly as she crossed the street and headed for her home.

* * *

Three missed calls from Alya and Marinette knew she was in a ton of trouble. She tried to call her back but then _she_ didn't pick up, and finally Marinette settled on spending the night alone. She snuggled up in her chaise with her tablet, watching shows on it until she felt herself start to drift off. Right before midnight, she heard footsteps on her roof – and then stomping.

"What in the world?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straight. "Tikki? Be ready to transform." She yawned, standing up and stumbling toward the steps. She walked up and pushed open the door, climbing out. She sat on the tile, looking around for a minute before Cat Noir peeked out from behind a potted plant. "Cat!"

"Shhh, Marinette. It's just me. Friend to Ladybug, friend to all." He hushed her, slinking closer. "I need a place to rest for a few minutes."

"What?"

"I just need – to go sit in your room for a few minutes. Without you there. My miraculous is flashing." He mumbled, and Marinette arched up her eyebrows

"Um… sure. Okay." Marinette replied, and Cat grinned at her, "Just make it snappy. I'm really exhausted."

"Oh, yeah? What'd you do all day?" He asked, moving towards the door.

"Nothing! Nothing, just, you know. Sat at home, watched Ladybug on the news. And you, I guess, since you were like – also on the news." Marinette replied, and he nodded at her.

"I was impressive, huh?"

"Sure, you could say that." Marinette retorted, and Cat Noir chuckled at her.

"Man, you are just as sassy as Ladybug."

He ducked into her room and she leaned against one of the walls of her terrace, closing her eyes. She was nearly asleep again before the door opened and Cat Noir walked back out, sitting next to her.

"Thanks, Marinette."

"Hm? Oh, you're welcome." She yawned, opening her eyes and turning to look at him drowsily. "Why are you out, anyways? Is something wrong?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, no. I was just – well, I was kind of far away from my house, so I used my miraculous – and then I was out for longer than I thought, just jumping around. So I almost ran out –"

"It's past midnight. No one would see you." She replied, staring at him. He had green eyes, similar to Adrien's. She looked away quickly.

"That's not the point. I kind of like being a mystery." He replied, and she glanced at him again, "The only person I would really want to tell my identity to is Ladybug."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But she already knows that." He grinned, standing up, "She'll fall for me someday."

"I sincerely doubt that." Marinette shot back, and Cat Noir laughed at her.

"Everyone doubts me so much! I can be very charming, you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Definitely. I left you a note inside." He smiled, climbing up onto the edge of her terrace and turning to face her. "I'll see you around, Marinette."

"Sure you will."

He laughed again and dropped backwards off the terrace, disappearing into the night. Marinette stood up and gathered herself, glancing over the side of the terrace for just a moment before heading inside. She spotted a folded up note on her desk, addressed to her: _For Marinette._

She unfolded it and carried it to her bed, climbing under the covers. Tikki snuggled into her hair as Marinette squinted, reading the note in the dim-lit room.

 _Thanks for letting me use your room. I especially liked your posters of that kid Adrien. He's pretty cute, huh?_

She gasped and sat up quickly, looking around her room. "Oh, god!" She yelped, covering her mouth with her hands as she groaned, falling back against her bed, extremely embarrassed.


End file.
